Sombras Eternas
by Leana Bodt
Summary: Rin había llegado a tomarle mucho cariño a su pequeño hermanastro, creía que lo estaba conociendo a fondo y le gustaba mucho esa sensación. Entonces, ¿Cómo dejó que pasara aquello? 'Se les olvidará y otros vendrán. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.' / Película: "No le temas a la oscuridad"
Esta historia participa en la Convocatoria "SouRin Movie" y está basada en la película "No le temas a la oscuridad" cuyos derechos de autor pertenecen a Guillermo del Toro y Miramax.

 **Advertencia:** Muerte de un personaje.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _ni la película ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo sólo me he inspirado con una escena que me parte el corazón._

* * *

Película: No le temas a la oscuridad.

Género: Terror/Suspenso/Sobrenatural.

Día: 30 de Abril al 04 de Mayo.

* * *

 **Sombras Eternas**

Rin debió haber visto las señales, debió darse cuenta mucho antes de que todo se desatara de esa manera. En cuánto su instinto le dijo que todo era muy extraño, él debió haberse hecho cargo del asunto, haberse llevado a Sousuke lejos de allí.

Hacía tres semanas que se habían mudado temporalmente a esa enorme casa, una construcción que su padre había comprado con esfuerzo y entusiasmo debido a su historia: perteneció al famosísimo pintor Blackwood. Él la estaba restaurando para su venta y también era la oportunidad para "juntar a la nueva familia".

Toraichi Matsuoka se había divorciado hacía un año, en ese tiempo conoció a Kazumi, madre de Sousuke Yamazaki, un niño retraído de ocho años de edad. La custodia de Rin era de su padre, ya que su madre decidió irse del país para comenzar de nuevo, darse una nueva oportunidad.

Rin era un chico maduro, entendía que no podía interferir con las decisiones de sus padres, y los prefería separados, que juntos y gritando todo el día.

Amaba nadar, su sueño era ser uno profesional, y mientras nadie interfiera en ello, todo estaba en paz para Rin.

Cuando vio por primera vez a Sousuke una vez que lo fueron a buscar al aeropuerto, fue intrigante, el color calipso de sus ojos, su carácter retraído. Sousuke era un niño silencioso, aunque bastante educado. No tenía problemas con decir lo que pensaba y tenía muy claro que su padrastro no era de su agrado. Lo comprendía, según sabía, el padre biológico del azabache era un alcohólico que trataba a su madre de zorra cada vez que la veía, culpando a su actual esposo de haber separado a su familia.

Aun así, Rin no podía evitar acercarse al enigmático niño, era interesante. Para la edad que tenía, su talento con la pintura era el mismo que el de su ahora madrastra. Lo había atrapado varias veces en el patio escondido mientras dibujaba. Aunque siempre escondía sus dibujos, Rin alcanzaba a ver lo bellos que eran.

La táctica que usó para acercarse fue la de parecer que escondía algo, cuando realmente iba a la piscina techada que había en la mansión para entrenar. Sousuke lo seguía y Rin fingía que no se daba cuenta, hasta que un día "lo atrapó" e hicieron un trato: Rin le enseñaría a nadar si Sousuke le mostraba sus dibujos.

Rin había llegado a tomarle mucho cariño a su pequeño hermanastro, creía que lo estaba conociendo a fondo y le gustaba mucho esa sensación. Entonces, ¿Cómo dejó que pasara aquello?

Las señales habían sido obvias…

Comenzaron las preguntas de Sousuke: "¿Rin, crees en las cosas mágicas"? "¿Existen las hadas y los duendes?" "¿Alguna vez has visto algo que te dé miedo?" "¿Tú crees que mi madre ya no me quiere?"

Cuando vinieron las respuestas del niño, el mundo se vino abajo: "Creo que hay algo bajo mi cama" "Ellos me susurran por la noche" "Los he visto, son feos y me asustan" "Me llevarán" _"Ellos quieren mis dientes…"_

El diagnóstico fue abrumador, el psicólogo dijo que Sousuke estaba presentado síntomas de esquizofrenia infantil.

Rin sabía que no era cierto, algo le decía que Sousuke no estaba imaginando esas cosas, que no se debía a un trastorno. Estaba empeñado en demostrarlo y mientras hurgaba en el cuarto del niño, encontró bajo la almohada una moneda de plata demasiado antigua, tanto, que estaba borrado su sello y cara. ¡Esa era la prueba! Pero su padre no quería escucharlo, culpó a Rin de fomentar el trastorno del niño como rebeldía por su divorcio. ¡Y una mierda! Esa misma noche había decidido llevarse a Sousuke de ahí.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Aquellas criaturas deformes y pequeñas, con dientes chuecos, ojos blancos y garras, habían ido por Sousuke.

Rin bajó las escaleras a la carrera, guiado por los gritos del niño, ¡estaba en el sótano! Empujó la puerta que tenía tallada un árbol, era bella y pesada, la entrada a la muerte. Ahí estaba él, Sousuke llevaba su pijama de color celeste, resaltando sus ojos, que cuando se alzaron hacia la escalera, refulgieron ante la luz de la luna. Brillaban de miedo, el terror reflejado en las pupilas de ese niño.

—¡Sousuke! —gritó Rin y las criaturas alzaron al mirada también, soltando chillidos y rugiendo. Era aterrador como esas pequeñas cosas se movían tan rápido, eran demasiadas.

—¡Rin! ¡Por favor! ¡RIN! —rogaba Sousuke entre lágrimas.

Rin bajó la escalera a saltos y pateó a unas cuantas de esas cosas. Vio las cuerdas que estaban atadas a los pies de Sousuke y lo jalaban hacia el interior de la chimenea. No se lo podían llevar, no dejaría que se llevaran a Sousuke. No, no.

Hacía mucho frío, pero su cuerpo estaba empapado, aun así, usó sus piernas para enredar la cuerda y así detenerlos un tiempo. Sacó la navaja de su bolsillo y comenzó a cortarla entre temblores.

—Sousuke nos pertenece —susurró una criatura deslizándose entre sus piernas.

Entonces sintió el corte en su rostro, una de esas cosas había saltado cortándole el pómulo. Se quejó, pero siguió moviendo el chuchillo sobre la cuerda. Debía cortarlo, debía salvar a ese niño.

—¿Rin? ¡Sou-chan! —gritó su madrastra cuando entró al sótano.

Miró horrorizada a las criaturas que ahora le rugían a ella mientras se movían por la habitación.

—¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡No podemos dejarlo! —gritó Rin sin dejar de mover la débil navaja sobre la cuerda, debía cortarla. Tenía que cortarla, tenía que salvar a Sousuke. Tenía…

La mujer bajó corriendo la escalera y se puso atrás de Rin para comenzar a jalar al contrario de la chimenea, fue cuando llegó su padre.

—¿Pero qué…?

—¡Toraichi! —gritó al mujer, pero era demasiado tarde. Una criatura había saltado enterrándole la mitad de una tijera en el ojo.

El grito de su padre le erizó los bellos de la piel y el terror por fin pareció destrozarlo. Rin alzó la mirada y lo vio caer por la escalera.

—¡No! —Pero era tarde, el golpe, la sangre y aquella tijera habían acabado con la vida de su padre.

No podía, no podía con aquellas legendarias criaturas.

—Rin —habló la mujer. Cuando el chico giró el rostro levemente, lo supo, supo la verdad cuando vio esos ojos. No dejaría a Sousuke, pasara lo que pasara.

Siguió cortando, quedaban unos centímetros, y aunque aquellos monstruos seguían hiriéndolos, él no se rendiría.

¡La cortó! Rin sintió el alivio cuando la cuerda se deshizo entre sus manos y se abalanzó hacia delante para abrazar al azabache que tembló entre sus brazos. Estaba ahí, estaba con él, podía sentirlo al fin. Cuando abrió los ojos, el reflejo de los de Sousuke se fijaron en él, su madrastra lo miraba con ternura.

—Por favor, cuídalo, no dejes que lo encuentren —dijo Kazumi antes de que las cuerdas tiraran de ella hasta chocar con la chimenea. El golpe fue seco, repentino y siguieron tirando.

El crack que hizo el hueso de su rodilla al romperse lo hizo soltar lágrimas. El segundo tirón metió la mitad del cuerpo de Kazumi dentro de la chimenea. Rin quería ayudarla, quería soltar a Sousuke y tratar de impedir aquello, pero la mujer usó sus últimas fuerzas para aferrarse a la puerta de la chimenea e impedirlo.

—Prométeme que nunca lo dejarás, Rin. Eres todo lo que le queda…

Antes de que pudiera responder, la mujer fue arrastrada hacia el fondo. Su grito resonó como un eco, desgarrador y agudo, Rin se estremeció.

—Lo prometo —fue lo que dijo antes de aferrar aún más a Sousuke entre sus brazos y subir aquella escalera sin mirar atrás.

.

.

Rin no había roto su promesa. Había cumplido la mayoría de edad y había heredado el dinero de su madre y madrastra. Crio a Sousuke lejos de aquella aterradora mansión.

Ahora el niño de ocho años, acababa de cumplir los diecisiete y era el noveno aniversario de la muerte de sus padres.

—Gracias, Rin.

El chico lo miró extrañado al no comprender mientras se sentaba junto a él en el sillón que tenían en el departamento que compartían en el centro de la cuidad. Sus ojos eran igual de intensos que cuando era un niño.

—Por salvarme la vida, por todo.

Rin se mordió el labio. Porque aunque esas criaturas les habían quitado lo que más amaban, se tenían el uno al otro. Con una promesa eterna.

El sacrificio de Kazumi, su madre, no había sido en vano. El dolor de su muerte sería eterno, una sombra en su corazón, pero que amaría siempre. Porque estaba vivo, porque había podido seguir adelante.

Sousuke se inclinó para besar los labios de Rin suavemente, con ternura, compartiendo aquel momento y agradeciendo estar juntos, estar vivos. Ya habían dejado atrás el espantoso recuerdo de esas criaturas y le habían dado paso a ese amor incondicional que había nacido entre ellos.

 _Se les olvidará y otros vendrán._

 _Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo._

* * *

Sus review siempre son amados.-

Besos de gato.


End file.
